


A Monument to All Your Sins

by AprilforSpring



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kobayashi Maru, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim出院两个月后，一位将军以为星际舰队带来良好公众印象为理由，命令他再次参加小林丸号测试。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monument to All Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Monument to All Your Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925999) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



对于Spock而言，苏醒就像是按动一个开关，在一次心跳之间从非冥想的愉悦平静状态转换到全面警觉。他眨眨眼，让双眼适应这微弱的光源直到他终于看清了床的边缘和床头柜上慢慢暗掉的PADD。除此之外，巨大的玻璃窗折透出旧金山天际线曲折不平的倒影，点缀着散落的群星。  
  
磨蹭床单所发出的沙沙声在寂静的夜晚变得格外明显，Spock转过身看到Jim将脑袋埋进他的枕头。即使在昏暗的光线下，他敏锐的视力还是能轻而易举地察觉到他的舰长那紧绷的肩膀和微微皱起的眉心。他立刻就知道了自己苏醒的原因。  
  
和大部分人印象中Jim傲慢而高调的性格相反，他的梦魇实际上很安静。没有拳打脚踢、没有抖动或尖叫——要有什么的话，只有那奇怪的抽搐和蜷起的身子。Jim睡觉的时候很少会动——他告诉Spock这源自于孩童时期的习惯，在他人生中的那个阶段他曾经必须长时间保持安静和隐蔽。  
  
Spock从未听过余下的故事，但他希望随着他们之间这段崭新而踌躇的关系的发展，有一天Jim会认为他值得托付这个秘密。  
  
然而现在Spock知道自己要怎么做。他转过身用手肘支起身体，伸手轻轻推开Jim的衣领，让他的手指贴住裸露的肌肤。  
  
Jim的肌肤摸起来总是透着微凉，Spock被告知这是人类的标准体温，但每当他触碰自己爱人的时候，他还是会忍不住对手指下Jim大理石般的温度感到惊讶，这几乎如石头般的触感下却是毋庸置疑的 _生命力_ 。甚至此时，Spock能感觉到他的活力，Jim的意识犹如另一种心跳在他的皮肤下跳跃。  
  
他现在必须找到那种心跳。深吸一口气，他加强屏蔽，然后聚起自己的意识并 _推入_ ——  
  
意识的潮水席卷他的精神，愤怒、痛苦、令人生畏的 _恐惧_ 汇聚成狂暴的海啸，他击中精神维持住他的屏蔽，让Jim奔流不息的情绪击打他的防护，就仿佛海浪拍打着堤岸。经过第一次的尝试，经过那一次情绪深深吞没他，让他呼吸困难地跌下床，Spock已经学会了。他屏住呼吸，等待Jim的情绪慢慢退潮。  
  
过了一会，海浪退去。他仍然能感觉到它，不安像一群愤怒的蜜蜂在脑后嗡嗡作响，但他可以忍受。他可以四处察看，也可以钻进任何他想去的地方，所以他将自己精神中的平静和安定一并通过他们的链接缓缓地推入Jim的脑海。这不是一次融合——他们还没有进展到这一步——但这是一个链接(link)，Spock能看到更能感觉到Jim开始放松下来，梦魇锐利的边缘在Spock暖意的紧紧相随下慢慢撤出他的意识。  
  
当他察觉到不安也开始消退的时候，Spock用自己的一丝意识留下一个小小的 _苏醒_ 暗示，随着一个颤动和吸气的动作，Jim的双眼微颤着睁开。  
  
Spock收回自己的手，给予他的爱人一些时间清醒过来。他看着Jim抬起头眨了眨眼睛，蓝色的双瞳扫过房间后将目光放回到Spock身上。然后他意识到发生了什么，他放松下来叹了口气，重新摔回枕头上，用自己的手掌揉了揉脸。“又来了？”他低声说，声音带着刚醒来的沙哑。  
  
Spock点头。“我很抱歉唤醒你了。这似乎是……明智的。”  
  
“是啊。”Jim叹息，“第几次了？这礼拜第三次了吧？”  
  
“第二次。”Spock回答，“然而，鉴于你数周前每晚都会经历多次噩梦，这可以视为显著的进步。”  
  
“嗯，我也觉得。”  
  
Jim似乎不愿再多说，他盯着头顶上的天花板看。Spock回过身，手指在被毯下试探地擦过Jim的手指，当他的爱人毫不犹豫地抓住他的手的时候，一阵温暖在他心间绽放。  
  
“我是否可以询问你梦境的内容？”  
  
Jim轻轻嗯了一声，飞快地看了一眼Spock然后又看向天花板。他牵着Spock的手紧了紧。“你懂的，还是老样子。企业号。辐射室。”他咽了咽，“你。”  
  
又一瞬的 _不安、恐惧和孤独_ 通过他们的接触传递到Spock的脑中，他不假思索地向对方靠了靠。“我明白。”他明白，因为他就在那儿。正是这种 _不知所措_ 的感觉是最让人沮丧的。“我……对于你被迫承受如此的折磨感到痛惜。”  
  
至少这是真实的。Spock _的确_ 感到痛惜。他痛惜Jim不得不进入曲速核，他痛惜他不得不看着他的舰长——他的朋友、他的 _一切_ ——在恐惧和孤独中痛苦地咽下最后一口气，而最后他痛惜自己不能如愿地亲手结束Khan的生命，他不能替他的舰长复仇，即使最后是他的收手挽回了Jim的生命。  
  
至少愤怒是令人熟悉的，它带着剧毒和灼热在他的皮肤下沸腾，其中的一部分定是渗透过他的屏蔽。因为Jim叹了口气转过身来，而在完全回过神之前Spock已被吻住。Jim温柔而充满爱意的亲吻是他从未想过Jim会有的举动，Jim轻碰他双唇的一个吻犹如一道洁净的轻风吹过窗沿上的灰尘，将Spock的愤怒和仇恨轻而易举地带走。  
  
Jim退开身，他的双眸在暗光下温柔地注视着他。“嘿。”他说，一根手指描绘着Spock耳朵的尖端。“别这样，我们现在都在这里。好吗？”  
  
他总是对的。Spock深吸一口气，当他吐气的时候，他将剩余的愤怒一并摒弃。Jim是对的，无论怎样，他们此时此刻在 _这里_ 。Jim失去了生命而Spock几乎失去了理智，但最后他们终于在一起了，给他们之间这段持续数月的、炽烈的相互吸引一个发声和开始的机会。Spock这一生中有过很多次令他后悔的举动——那些他的瓦肯血统引以为耻的举动——但是再看到那双蓝眼睛重新睁开仅仅几分钟后就亲吻病床上的Jim……这是Spock永远也不会后悔的事情。  
  
他点点头，一双手伸进Jim的领口，拇指擦过那里柔软的肌肤。“我能做些什么？”他不确定地轻声说，因为他不知道自己能做什么。Spock将会永远感激他和Jim现在所拥有的，虽然噩梦仍会让他恐惧，那是Spock无法为Jim抵挡的一项Khan事件的残余。  
  
Jim嗯了两声，再次飞快地吻住Spock，但被一个哈欠所打断。他朝Spock扬起的眉毛笑了笑，然后在Spock身边躺好，额头抵着他的肩膀。“你可以从继续当我的私人取暖器做起。”他说道，“然后到了早上你可以做你喜欢的那种超难吃的瓦肯早饭，那个 _may-zoid_ ——”  
  
“ _Mia-zed_ 。”   
  
“对，就那个。不过你做一份就够了，我可不要吃尝起来像脚一样的东西，不管它是不是瓦肯主食什么的。然后呢，你可以去参加你的那些会议，但是不要再给我发成千上万的讯息来确定我没有死在 _我的_ 哪个会议上——别露出这种表情，Spock，我看到你发件箱里的未发出讯息了——再然后呢你可以回到家，把恼人的Bones掐走，还有把我从天杀的噩梦中唤醒，就在这里继续做我超棒的大副/男朋友就好。”  
  
他停下来又打了个哈欠，他的语速开始变慢，变成带着睡意的含糊呢喃。“就……在这里，Spock。像你一直做的那样，好吗？”  
  
Spock的内心因为这些话语而融化。就是这个，Jim现在的样子——一个奉献自己却不求回报的人——正是Spock如此深爱他的原因。这就是为什么当Jim在两英寸的玻璃后面咽气时Spock的整个世界会天崩地裂，为什么Spock会把瓦肯逻辑抛到旧金山炙热的疾风中，咆哮着穿越半个城市追杀Khan。  
  
这就是Spock在这里的原因。因为他没有半点怀疑地明白，如果Jim真的死了，如果Spock再也不能对视那双深邃的蓝眼睛或听见那带着得意的笑声，他自己将无法幸存。可能生命仍在继续，但那只是能说能动、带着瓦肯自制力的行尸走肉，毫无生气。生存而非生活。  
  
Spock人类的那一半会随着Jim一同死去。  
  
Jim躺在他的身边，呼吸终于变得缓慢而平稳。Spock伸手将他的手指温柔地抵住他爱人的融合点，但他只是轻拂过意识的表层，感知到满足的情绪发出轻柔而平静的嗡鸣，之前暴风雨的海面已是风平浪静。Jim今夜将不会再有梦魇。至少，这一次Spock保护了他。  
  
夜间的昆虫在窗外继续它们的吱吱鸣叫。远处某个地方，警笛声突然响起，在夜晚回荡直到归于无声。Jim哼哼着向他靠了靠，让他们的上半身紧紧相贴。  
  
黎明即将破晓。Spock闭上眼睛，拥住Jim跟着他一起入眠。

  
  
第二天他们并肩走向星舰总部的其中一个侧门。Spock注意到Jim的步伐一天比一天稳健——虽然每个步子还是缓慢而拖沓，不似Spock所熟悉的疾步如风，但他已经不需像两个月前那样仔细斟酌每一次迈步，动用浑身那些破损之后刚刚修复的肌肉和神经。  
  
考虑到大部分的医疗专家认为Jim在这时期仍然需要轮椅代步，Spock认为这是一次胜利。他的舰长是极其倔强的。  
  
“那么。”当他们在门外停下的时候，Jim瞄了一眼他PADD上的讯息说道，“我们十六点整见？”  
  
Spock眨眨眼。“我并不知晓你和司令部的会议将持续到下午的这个时间。”  
  
Jim只是耸耸肩。“他们可是将军，Spock。”他一边回答一边摆了摆手，“他们会用尽任何理由来拖延会议，他们喜欢听自己滔滔不绝。但是呢，如果一切顺利的话，我们可以得到我们的五年任务。我绝对会为这个牺牲一个下午。”  
  
“确实。”Spock顿了顿，不确定接下来该说什么。他一直不擅长这些。“Jim……”  
  
但Jim一如既往的从容不迫。他快速扫视一圈周围确定没有人在看，然后倾身将自己的双唇印上Spock的，又飞快地退开身，正了正自己的军官帽。“祝我好运。”  
  
“如果参考之前的数据，舰长，你并不缺乏该特定事物。”  
  
Jim发出一阵爆笑，Spock不得不咬住自己的口腔内壁保持自己的不苟言笑。Jim对他眨眨眼，“谢谢指出，指挥官。待会见。”  
  
“那将使我极其愉悦，Jim。”  
  
Jim带着微笑转身进入大楼。虽然Spock绝不会屈尊同意人类廉价爱情小说里那些可笑又毫无逻辑的比喻，但他确实感觉到——即使只是一瞬间——他的爱人点亮了他的世界。  
  
六点五十。他们几小时之后就能再见面。Spock对自己点了点头，正了正他星舰军官的肩章，然后继续他的事务。  
  
他一整天参加了接二连三的会议和电话会谈，其中大部分是监督企业号的修复情况，以及处理因某个疯狂的反社会人士让一艘巨大的、改造过的星舰坠毁在一个美国重要城市所无可避免引起的官僚主义和雪崩般的文书。Spock想起Jim几个星期前说的话—— _他没能把我们炸死所以就用该死的文书压死我们_ ——然后想起自己没能收起自己笑容。为此他收到了几名少尉奇怪的眼神。  
  
十五点五十六分，他快速地——绝不是匆忙地——走向Jim的办公室。尽管舰长前一晚的调侃，Spock这一天仍旧分别编写了四条讯息，旨在确定Jim的身心健康。这显然是他几种无法抑制的冲动之一，而他对此只是略微感到窘迫。Spock亲眼见证了Jim刚刚从昏迷中苏醒那几天里的脆弱，而他不需要医学学位也知道一整天的会议安排并不适合一个最近曾死于辐射中毒的人，即使这个人是Jim Kirk。  
  
McCoy医生绝对在这件事情上明确了他的观点，可以从他每次来探望时的喋喋不休和 _天杀的，Jim，你是想让我心脏病发作吗？_ 看出来。但是，他们都知道还是不要限制Jim的活动为好。舰长总是努力、探寻、向前——这就是他，而Spock太爱他所以无法否定这点。  
  
十六点十二分，Jim仍没有回来，Spock更加担心了。他皱起眉头，前往会议室13C。  
  
会议一定方才结束，房间内只有几名军官散布在各处，他们谈论的话题基本都是轻松的日常趣事。Spock发现Jim在房间最远的角落与Barrow将军谈话，腰板挺直，双手扣在背后。  
  
作为企业号的大副，Spock和星舰司令部的接触并不多。一般来说这是Jim作为舰长的特权。然而，从Spock与Barrow有限的几次会面来说，他已经对这个男人产生强烈的厌恶。  
  
Barrow是那种Spock将之定义为“过于雄心壮志”的人，不过Jim可能更喜欢“马屁精”这个词。他在星际舰队的履历主要是作为联邦罗德迈耶号的舰长，Barrow展现出令人相当担忧的对于极度危险和极度困难任务的喜爱。并不是因为他船员能力的优秀，而是因为这种高危任务所伴随的不可避免的名声和公众注意。这不止一次让他的船员丧命，这让Spock完全无法认同他。  
  
而Barrow最近代替Christopher Pike升任为少将的事实完全没有任何帮助。Spock可以想象Jim此刻的感受。  
  
他穿过房间走向他们，Spock对于Barrow的看法随着每个步伐而愈发不佳。他不知道将军迫使Jim在他们的谈话过程中保持站立姿势多长时间，但是一定是很久了。Jim扣在身后的手指在颤抖，肩膀紧绷僵硬，汗珠滴落在他的后颈处。他的双脚也在微微晃动，全身上下每块肌肉都透出他的疲惫。  
  
“……明白其中的重要意义，Kirk。”Spock靠近的时候，Barrow继续双目锐利地说着，“Marcus和Harrison的事情搞砸之后，我们 _需要_ 一场胜利。这难道不是你想要的吗？传达胜利之光？”  
  
“如果我的记录是这么说的，长官。”Jim回答。当Spock听到这最后一个词的不安和对方言语间的贬低时，他必须强行压制自己伸手触碰他的冲动。  
  
“很好。所以我们对此没有任何异议——啊，Spock指挥官！我正想找你呢！”他绕过Jim，以他认为友善的方式拍了拍Spock的肩膀。而Spock只能用尽全力不去掰断那人的手。  
  
“也许你也可以加入进来。”Barrow说道，“我正在说服你们舰长明天重新参加小林丸测试。我们都记得前几年他想出来的那个极具 _创意的_ 方法，对吧？上次的惨败之后，公众全都虎视眈眈地盯着我们，星舰需要一些好的曝光。还有什么比星舰金童终于打败攻无不克的测试更赞的了？”  
  
不知如何，他的语调暗示他将Jim比作‘金童’并不是褒义的。Spock深吸一口气才说道：“恕我直言，将军，我可以想到数起新闻事件在这个时期能更吸引媒体注意。若您有此意向，我会将最有潜质的事件列成报告，明天便可提交于您。”  
  
Barrow大笑，完全无视他的提议。“你是小林丸的编程者，指挥官。所有人当中你最能明白为什么这个对我们来说是一场胜利。重整旗鼓之类的。”他转向Jim，然后点了点头，就好像他们两个热切地同意他的观点一样。“明天十七点模拟室，Kirk。别迟到了。这是个命令。”  
  
有什么东西从Jim的眼里消失了，它们变得空洞无光，这让Spock有那么一瞬间感到迷惑，他完全认出这个人是他的舰长。“是的，长官。”Jim说道，然后移开视线。  
  
“棒极了。”Barrow再次点头，拿起他的PADD，“现在，我还想要谈谈企业号最新进展报告中的一些细节——”  
  
“长官。”Spock上前一步站到Jim身旁，如果他几乎不自觉地站到舰长和Barrow中间，没有人说什么。“恕我冒昧，我有几项时间敏感的文件需要Kirk舰长立刻查看。如果报告中的问题并不紧急——”  
  
“噢，当然，不急。”Barrow回答，轻飘飘地朝他们挥挥手，“没问题。毕竟还是要去当那个无所不能的舰长，Kirk，嗯？我懂的。”  
  
不知如何，他的话语里透着轻蔑。Spock挺直肩膀敬礼，“谢谢您，长官。”  
  
“解散。”  
  
“是的，长官。”  
  
Barrow刚转身离开他们，Jim便倒向旁边。Spock抓住他，温柔但不容迟疑地抓着他的上臂将他带出房间。当他们经过其他军官的时候，Spock确保自己一只手拽紧Jim，另一只手举起他的PADD，使他们看起来只是一起讨论上面的内容一样。  
  
走出会议室大门向大厅方向六步的地方有个小杂物室，虽然不甚理想，但Spock还是拉着Jim一起进去。他刚刚关门落锁，Jim就倒了下来，Spock及时走向他，让他靠着自己的身体，两个人四肢交缠地倒在地上。  
  
“喔操。”Jim低语，他颤抖得厉害，连Spock纤长的骨架也跟着一起震动。“操他妈的。”  
  
他紧闭双眼，痛苦地呜咽着，Spock紧紧抱住他，鼓励Jim将全身的重量都放在他身上。他的手指在Jim后颈裸露的皮肤处打着圈，但他不能信任让自己试着去化解这些痛苦，因为他不想冒险将那些一团糟的、不停冒出的愤怒也一起传给对方。  
  
所以他把鼻子埋在Jim柔软的发间，集中精神让自己的声音保持镇定，“深呼吸，Jim，深呼吸。”  
  
一开始有些困难，但Jim照做了。他的呼吸一开始很不稳，每一次艰难的吸气和吐气都伴随着痛苦，几分钟之后情况慢慢有了好转，颤抖的幅度减小了。Jim贴着Spock放松下来，放缓的声音不再是痛苦而是疲惫。“靠。”他埋在Spock衬衣间喃喃说道，“Bones真他妈说对了，我就应该坚持该死的电话会议——”  
  
“那不是你的行事风格。”Spock柔声提醒，换来Jim微微上扬的嘴角。  
  
“是啦，你最了解我了。江山易改本性难移。”  
  
“我相信这个观点更适合Barrow将军。”  
  
Jim噗嗤一笑。“是啊，混账东西。不过谢了。”  
  
Spock眨眨眼。“为了什么？”  
  
“为了你没杀了他。”看着Spock严肃的表情Jim咯咯笑起来，“怎么啦，你以为我一团糟的时候就感觉不出一英里外的瓦肯杀气吗？他该庆幸你没有把他直接扔出安全玻璃窗。”  
  
Spock想要否认，但是Jim总是能读懂他，甚至比Spock自己还要了解他。最后，他接受了这句话，“理论上，因为我们所处的楼层只是三楼，而附近亦有医院，这样的坠落并不会杀死Barrow将军，更有可能使他残疾。”  
  
“是啊，不过之后你可能要去监狱蹲一段时间了。”Jim回答，“而我更喜欢你在这里。”  
  
“我亦觉得这是更佳的选择。”  
  
“很高兴你也同意。”  
  
他们陷入一段舒服的沉默中。Spock感觉到Jim的最后一丝颤栗离他而去，他爱人的呼吸开始变得缓慢，似乎已经昏昏欲睡了。他清了清嗓子，“Jim。”  
  
“嗯。什么？”  
  
“我必须询问你是否真的愿意参加明天的模拟测试。”  
  
Jim叹息，“我没得选，Spock。”  
  
Spock皱眉。“在此时重新参加小林丸测试并不明智，考虑到你的身体和……精神状况。今天稍迟一些我会安排和Barrow将军会面，建议——”  
  
“别麻烦了。”Jim没有看着他，但是他的声音充满了坚定，只有当他准备上战场的时候他才这样。“我行的，Spock。不会有事的。”  
  
“Jim，我必须反对——”  
  
“你会来吧？”  
  
这个问题让他猝不及防，好长一段时间Spock只是眨眼看着Jim，后者也目光不移地看着他。他最后终于开口：“身为这场测试的主要编程人员，我在场监督这场测试是符合逻辑的。”  
  
Jim移开视线。“我宁愿你不要来。”  
  
“标准测试程序中需要我的到场。”Spock回答，顿了顿，“而且……我绝不会让你独自面对这个，Jim。”  
  
Jim嘟囔了一句，显然不想让Spock听到他的话，但他还是听到了。  
  
“也许你应该留我一人。”

  
  
“他准备 _干嘛_ ？”  
  
McCoy的声音达到了Spock之前从未想过人类所能达到的分贝，他忍不住退了一步。医生把他的马克杯用力砸在桌子上，咖啡溅出了杯沿。“你在开玩笑吧，Spock。你最好是他妈的在 _开玩笑_ 。”  
  
“瓦肯人不开玩笑。”Spock提醒他。  
  
坐在McCoy旁边的Nyota咬紧牙关。“真是个混蛋。”她嘘声说道，“命令舰长重新参加小林丸测试？在他现在的状态下？”  
  
坐在他们对面的Sulu眼里透出杀气。“他妈的难以置信。”  
  
“但是简长已经打败辣个测试了，不是吗？”Chekov问道，“为什么还要参加一次？”  
  
“因为Barrow将军的自我意识已经像南极洲这么大了，就是这个原因。”Nyota回答，“天呢，我真想一脚踢爆他下面。”虽然他们现在在人人都能听见他们说什么的公共食堂里，Spock没有出声指正她。  
  
“是啊，我打赌那些天杀的记者也爱死这个了。”McCoy咆哮道，“瞧，星舰的海报男孩，被打趴下一回现在又回来了！就好像他两个月前没有被该死的 _辐射至死_ 一样。 _完全没有_ ，一切都会该死的 _棒极了_ ！”  
  
Sulu一脸坚定地看着Spock。“他知道我们都会在那儿，是吧？在测试的时候？”  
  
“我绝不可能让一群菜鸟学员跟Kirk合作。”Nyota附和道。  
  
Spock认为Jim对这方面并不会在意。然而，他从过去的经历中发现人类往往倾向于虚构的故事而非事实。“如果他被允许与他熟悉的人共事，他成功的概率会大大提高。”  
  
“真他妈说对了。”McCoy气势汹汹地喝一口咖啡。“你可以打包票，我一定会让一整个医疗小组等在外面。也许我还能给Barrow来一针布鲁特尼流感病毒。”  
  
“你的誓言呢？”Nyota问道。  
  
“对那个混蛋不适用。”  
  
“说起来，简长怎么样哩？”Chekov发问，“他通常都和我们一起吃饭滴，对吧？”  
  
“他在……休息。”事实上，Jim现在的状态更接近于无意识。Spock基本上是抱着他上楼回到他们的公寓。“他与将军的谈话是非常艰难的。”  
  
“我猜也是。”McCoy的表情一下子柔和了。“他需要什么吗，Spock？止痛药之类的？”  
  
“我相信对他而言此刻最佳的治疗就是睡眠。”Spock实话实说。  
  
McCoy点头，准备了一个针筒递给坐在对面的人。“只是温和的镇定剂。”他向露出疑惑表情的Spock解释，“能帮到他的那些噩梦。”  
  
Nyota皱起眉头。“他现在还做噩梦？”  
  
“是的，但是噩梦的频率已经明显降低。”Spock回答。  
  
“真有趣。”Sulu说道，“我是说，当然啦，他很容易疲惫，我们短时间内也不可能重新联系击剑，但是光看Jim现在的样子，你绝对想不到他两个月之前经历了什么。”他低头看着自己的盘子。  
  
“但我们知道。”Nyota柔声说道，“而且我们永生难忘。”  
  
周围的人安静而严肃地点头。过了一会，当Chekov对最近的体育赛事做出评论的时候，话题转了方向，Spock向大家告辞，朝公寓走去。  
  
他走进他们卧室的时候，Jim还在熟睡，像个孩子一样蜷缩在被子下。Spock在他身边躺下的时候，他没有被惊醒，但是Spock感觉到一丝紧张因为这份接触无意识地离开他的身体。他觉得现在这样就可以了。  
  
  
  
控制室里挤满了维护人员、星舰人员、记者和摄影师，他们像聚在蜂巢里的蜜蜂一样喧闹嘈杂。十几个谈话同时在狭小的空间内回响，这不和谐的噪声像指甲划过黑板一样刺激着Spock敏锐的耳膜。一个穿着皱巴巴的衬衫和短裙的记者走过他的时候不注意地撞到他的肩膀，却连句道歉也懒得说。Spock深吸一口气，将自己的屏蔽更仔细地竖起来，将注意力放回到下面的模拟室。  
  
Nyota、Sulu和Chekov已经各就各位。Marcus博士坐在了科学台边，小心翼翼地把脸别过去不让上面的摄影机拍到。Spock对此表示感激，过去的两个月对她来说也很艰难。但是十五分钟前她还是走进了房间，没有丝毫犹豫地接替了她位置上的那个学员。  
  
他们都知道自己在这里是何等的重要。  
  
Jim还没有到，Spock强行压制内心升起的担忧。但时间尚余一分钟，而如果有人查看 _迫在眉睫_ 在词典里的意思，Spock可以肯定上面的解释为： _James T. Kirk_ 。  
  
“Spock指挥官？”  
  
Spock转身看到刚才撞到他的那个记者此刻正拿着麦克风站得离他很近，她的摄影师站在他身后。  
  
“Barrow将军称你就是小林丸的编程者。”她继续说道。当摄影机强烈的灯光刺激到Spock的眼球时，他忍住没有畏缩。“根据你对这个测试的了解，你预测Kirk今天会有怎样的表现？”  
  
Spock用余光扫了一眼Barrow，后者被一群不停发问的记者围住，看上去对整个场面洋洋自得。他看回到记者的时候，小心不让厌恶的表情在脸上显露出来，然后说：“我对此不予置评。”  
  
记者立马接口，“作为企业号的大副，你对于两个月前Harrison的攻击事件中Kirk的表现有什么看法？你认为你们舰长过去少年犯的经历会不会影响到他的指挥决定？”  
  
 _是的。事实上，我认为正是因为JimKirk学到永远不接受失败，你和你的摄影师才能活到今天来问我这些问题。_ “不予置评。”  
  
“那么对于Kirk最近复活之后的精神状态你怎么看？”  
  
Spock内心一紧，眯起双眼。“这是机密。你是怎么——”  
  
“我有我的路子，指挥官。”这名记者微笑地回答，让Spock非常讨厌。“告诉我吧。Kirk经历了这么严重的心理创伤之后，你认为他作为指挥军官的能力——”  
  
“到此为止。”  
  
McCoy不费吹灰之力地推开那名摄影师，让后者发出一声尖叫，然后插到那名记者面前，Spock能看到他全身散发着显而易见的怒气。“不许再问了，这位女士，我们这里很忙。”  
  
Spock必须对这名记者的快速反应给与肯定。“你又是哪位？”她问道，已经拿起了她的麦克风。  
  
McCoy用力推开麦克风，差点带倒了那名记者。“维护人员。”他大声说，“这意味着我时不时地要清一下垃圾，如果你明白我的意思的话。”  
  
她听懂了，冷冷地看了一眼，然后和摄影师回到了人群中。  
  
Spock松了一口气，他都没注意到自己何时屏住了呼吸。“我对你的介入表示感激，医生。”  
  
“随便啦。”McCoy盯着那名记者和摄影师消失的方向看。“我没听错吧？她在问你关于Jim的死？”  
  
Spock点头。“有可能医院那边出现了机密泄露。”  
  
“靠。”McCoy拿出他的PADD，开始疯狂地输入指令。“那些新来的小护士，或者有可能是某个住院病人。我 _一直_ 跟上面的人说不要带平民进来，他们不知道怎么关紧自己的嘴巴——Santos！Conter！我 _现在_ 要跟你们谈谈！”  
  
他来也匆匆去也匆匆。Spock转身望向模拟室，允许自己露出一个秘密的微笑。没过多久，墙上的钟显示已到十七点整，Jim穿过大门，脸上没有一丝笑容。  
  
整个控制室因为他的到来而安静得几乎一点声音也没有，十几双眼睛盯着Jim走向他的舰长椅，他的脚步平稳而从容，没有透露一丝虚弱。他对于整个舰桥成员的在场似乎一点也不惊讶，甚至在坐下的时候没有回应Nyota那句轻轻的“舰长”，那一刻Spock觉察到了异样。  
  
通常而言，Jim对待他的舰长椅就仿佛那是为他度身定做的，他像是被注入其中一般四肢张开地坐进椅子里，他非凡的领导力充满了房间的每个角落，即使物理上而言他是做不到的。但今天他僵硬地挺直背，按照规定那样面朝前方，两只手放在两侧的扶手上。这一点也不像他，Spock从舰桥成员对望的眼神中的疑惑和担心看出他们也意识到了这点。  
  
Barrow将军清了清嗓子，站到对讲机前。“Kirk舰长。”  
  
Jim抬头，他的视线扫过房间里的每个人和镜头，最后落在Spock身上。Spock克制自己没有向后退一步。这是谁的双眼如此空洞？  
  
Jim的注意力重新回到他面前的屏幕上，Spock能再次呼吸了。“将军。”Jim开口，他的声音毫无破绽。  
  
“测试的规则没有改变。”Barrow说道，“你可以使用任何方法以达到最小的伤亡率。我们现在开始。”  
  
他朝岗位上的技术人员点点头，后者尽职地输入开始序列。下方模拟室的灯光暗了一些，刚好能衬出模拟屏幕上闪烁的无垠星空。Spock不是很肯定，但他认为Jim颤抖地吸一口气。  
  
Nyota坐在她的控制台前，挺直肩膀说道，“长官，我们收到从小林丸号舰船发出的遇难信号。星舰已失去动力，处于困境。星际舰队司令部命令我们前往救援。”Jim点点头，但没有看向他。“Chekov少尉，设定前往小林丸号的航线。确保我们在相位炮射程范围内退出曲速。”  
  
Chekov对这个奇怪的命令眨眨眼，但还是点头。“坐标已设定，长官。”  
  
“Sulu先生，出发。”  
  
“是的，舰长。”  
  
沉默了三秒钟之后，屏幕上变换了场景。小林丸号出现在画面中央，死气沉沉地飘在宇宙中。  
  
“Chekov先生，扫描小林丸号的生命迹象。”  
  
“啊……是的，简长。扫描结果显示辣艘船上有四十三名船员存活。”  
  
“他们护盾的状态？”  
  
“他们已没有护盾。”Sulu说道，“一击就能击沉他们。”  
  
“长官，五艘克林贡战舰解除隐形，正在攻击我们。”Nyota汇报。屏幕上，战舰向他们发起攻击，射出能量光速造成房间的扬声器发出模拟的、细微的爆炸声。  
  
但从Jim的反应来看，那些战舰好像根本没在那里。“Sulu，为粒子激光炮充电。尽你所能阻止那些克林贡鱼雷。”  
  
控制室里的某个人——Spock不知道是谁——说道：“他不打算回击？”  
  
下面的模拟室中，Marcus从她的控制台叫道：“舰长，护盾降低至百分之十五，还在持续降低。如果我们不对那些船做什么的话，我们将承受严重的船体损坏。”  
  
“谢谢你，博士。”  
  
“长官，如果我们不进攻亦不撤退的话，我们将被摧毁。”Nyota说道。  
  
Jim一时之间什么也没有说。屏幕上的战舰从另一侧进攻，Sulu的激光炮只阻挡了一般的鱼雷。扬声器发出更多的爆炸声。  
  
“护盾降至百分之二。”Marcus说道，“有何命令，舰长？”  
  
Jim坐直身子，视线没有移开他面前的屏幕。“Marcus博士，小林丸号的曲速核是什么规格的？”  
  
短暂的沉默。船员们交换着疑惑的目光。Marcus清了清嗓子。“我很抱歉，长官，我可能是听错了——”  
  
“给我它的规格，博士。”  
  
“呃，是的，长官。”Marcus从她的屏幕上调出正确的信息。“是旧的型号，Marx 67。”  
  
“无防护的双锂室？”  
  
“是的，长官。”  
  
Jim点头但什么也没说。Spock慢慢觉得内心涌起一阵冰凉而不快的感觉。他不喜欢这个。他不喜欢Jim脸上冷漠的表情，不喜欢他询问小林丸号的曲速核，不喜欢他的爱人被迫去做一些他们都没有准备好的事情。  
  
他转向技术人员，打算开口叫停这场测试——这时Jim发声了。  
  
“Sulu先生。”他说，每个词都是如此的空洞。“移动相位炮。向小林丸号开火。”  
  
静默。Spock听到他周围的几个人倒吸一口气，还有角落里McCoy的咒骂声。他突然间觉得呼吸困难。  
  
下面的模拟室里，Sulu转过椅子盯着Jim，表情是痛苦的迷茫。“长官……”  
  
Jim看向他，即使那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛并没有聚焦在他身上，Spock不禁却步。  
  
你听到我的话了，中尉。”  
  
“……是的，长官。”  
  
Sulu依令行事。屏幕上，相位炮的炮火在漆黑的宇宙中留下一道痕迹，击中了小林丸号，然后舰船立刻被巨大的蓝色辐射火球吞没。Spock在这一瞬间有种诡异的似曾相识，然后Marcus的声音轻柔地从她的控制台处传来，“长官，小林丸号的曲速核爆炸了。”  
  
原来如此。Spock看着那个火球不断膨大直到充满了整个屏幕，吞没了克林贡战舰，然后像闪光灯一样瞬间消失在真空的宇宙中。一艘船也没有留下。  
  
接踵而至的沉默像是突然间的失聪。  
  
Jim缓慢地从他的椅子上站起来。“Uhura中尉。”他说道，眼神没有看向任何人，笔直地盯着前方。“向星舰司令部发一封报告，汇报这边的情况。Chekov少尉，设定前往地球的航线。我不想错过自己的军法审判。”  
  
Chekov咽了咽，他在企业号的旅程中见过各式各样的战役和死亡，但Spock认为自己从没有见过这个少年像现在这样震颤。“简长，你为什么要攻击辣艘船？”  
  
自他进入房间以来，Jim第一次垂下了目光。“我们有九百名船员，而小林丸只有四十三名。”他说道，叹了一口气。他的目光轻轻扫过Spock，Spock为Jim脸上支离破碎的表情而感到实实在在的痛楚。  
  
“多数人的利益重于少数人的利益。”  
  
接着Jim一言不发地转身离开房间。  
  
之后很长一段时间内没有人动过。Sulu盯着他的控制台，好像想用意志力将它融化。Marcus咬紧牙关，决然地望着自己漆黑的屏幕。Chekov看向每个人，大大的眼睛里充满了迷惑，似乎等着哪个人出来告诉他答案，让所有的事情恢复如常。Nyota扬起下巴，眼神凌厉地瞪向Barrow将军的方向，毫不避讳自己显而易见的愤怒。  
  
Spock认真思考着折断将军脖子的可能性。他甚至在计算他入狱期间Jim可以被允许每周探望他几次，然后一个提问打破了沉默。“这是不是标准解决方法啊？”  
  
如同魔咒被打破一般，房间内瞬间充满了各种声音：叫声、命令、疑问、要求。记者们冲向Barrow，一个个话筒推到他的面前，他没被敲破鼻子真是奇迹了。当Spock看到这一幕时，他允许自己暂时非常无礼地对此感到满意。  
  
“将军，您对于刚才Kirk舰长的表现怎么看？”  
  
“呃，我……”  
  
“您是否允许在中立区攻击盟方舰船的行为？”  
  
“我真的不认为——”  
  
“Kirk的行为是否代表星舰标准操作程序将会改变？”  
  
“您认为Kirk的表现是一种胜利吗？而这在星舰处理星际外交的手段上代表了什么？”  
  
“那个，我……这个，呃……”  
  
“操。”McCoy骂骂咧咧地走到Spock身边，“滚你妈的，我就知道会这样， _操_ 。”  
  
Spock能对这种情绪表示感同身受。他握紧拳头，“如果你确实准备了针剂。”他说道，“我非常乐意在你为Barrow将军注射布鲁特尼流感病毒的时候抑制住他的行动。”  
  
但McCoy似乎没有听到他的话。“他还没准备好。”医生反对地说道，双臂交叉摇摇头，“靠，他什么时候 _才_ 会准备好呢？早该看出来了，早他妈该 _知道了_ 。”  
  
他是对的，他们应该知道的，但是Spock无法责怪这些船员。罪魁祸首是Barrow，那个现在被一群记者逼到角落的、睁大眼睛惊恐万分的将军。  
  
“命令Kirk重新参加测试的是你还是星舰司令部？”  
  
“你如何比较自己在小林丸号中的表现和Kirk舰长的？”  
  
“听着，我——”  
  
突然之间，Spock再也无法忍受了。他需要离开这个房间，离开人群和喋喋不休的记者，远离想要掐死Barrow将军的冲动，逃离这一切。  
  
他需要去Jim身边。  
  
他挺直身子，看向McCoy。“医生……”  
  
他的表情一定透露了什么，因为McCoy一边叹气，一边抬手覆上自己的脸，看上去突然老了很多。  
  
“靠，Spock。”他喃喃说道，“ _去吧_ 。”  
  
Spock离开了。  
  
Jim不在大楼里，也不在食堂、娱乐室、或是他们的公寓。Spock多次尝试用通讯器联系他，但都没有回答，绝望的他给McCoy发了讯息。  
  
他得到回复简洁明了： _试试纪念墙_ 。  
  
Spock心底一沉。  
  
即使他已经在舰队服役超过五年了，Spock并没有太多机会来星际舰队纪念墙。当然，在孩提时期，每当他陪同他父亲的外交之旅时，他曾习惯性地来过几次。但自从入伍以来他尚未失去某一位值得他多次拜访的人。  
  
但他知道这对Jim来说不同。  
  
纪念墙和Spock小时候记忆中的没有过多变化。他读到过纪念墙是模仿地球二十世纪为战争中退伍军人所铸造的纪念碑，这种石制的纪念碑是为了永久保存那些因公殉职的人的名字而设计的。然而科技的进步使其变成了现在的模样，不再需要增加版面来填写那些不断增加的名字，舰队将纪念墙维持在标准的一百尺的高度。墙面上也没有直接显露的名字，而是在石墙表面嵌入了一个复杂的电脑界面，它读取来访者的指纹和其他身份信息便可以调出相关的姓名和服役记录。  
  
Spock知道Jim在那里找谁。  
  
他在纪念墙的另一头找到了Jim，他背靠着墙面，上身蜷缩着抱住膝盖，想要躲开整个世界的样子。他无精打采地用手指松松地握着一个半空的啤酒瓶，他低着头的样子像是已经睡着了一样，但是Spock能看见他睁着的双眼正失神地望着地面。  
  
对方并没有对他的到来做出任何表示，但Spock还是慢慢地坐到他的爱人身边。夕阳正在没入地平线，石头的冰凉刺激着他的背部。  
  
他们之间沉默了许久。Spock侧脸看了看Jim，但不确定自己该说什么。他不知道Jim想要他怎么做，他只知道自己需要在这里。而此时此刻他只想在这里。  
  
太阳消失在地平线以下，Jim终于抬起头。“所以有多糟糕？”他问，凝视着变暗的天空。  
  
Spock看着他。“这不是对你表现的正确评价。”  
  
Jim轻笑一声，但他的声音里并没有笑意。“噢当然啦。”他仰起头，后脑勺在纪念墙上敲出梆梆声。  
  
当他再次沉默的时候，Spock伸手拿过他手里的啤酒瓶，喝了一大口瓶中苦涩的液体。他从不偏爱人类的酒精饮料，但他更不希望Jim饮入更多瓶中的液体，特别是和McCoy给他的药物混用。  
  
“Jim。”过了一会他轻声唤道，“我……想知道你在想什么。”  
  
Jim叹气，侧身一点让他能够将手贴住墙面。一声低沉嗡鸣伴随着轻柔的嘟嘟声后，一个简略的舰队个人档案出现在冰凉的黑色界面上。Spock不需要去看上面的名字。Jim有着照片中年轻男人一样的眼睛和暗金色的头发。  
  
Jim没有看屏幕而是盯着地面。“你知道，我的一生都在发誓要超越他。”他低声说，“更快地从学院毕业、更早地当上舰长。我竭尽一切想要摆脱他的阴影。”  
  
他顿了顿，颤抖地吸了一口气。他的手离开墙面，图像随之消失。“但到头来我做不到，我找不到另一个方法。我为我的船牺牲，和他当年一样。你想要一个无赢的局面？就是这样。”  
  
Spock皱起眉头，他的心底因为他爱人脸上赤裸裸的伤痛而破碎。“Jim——”  
  
“而你知道最可悲的部分是什么吗？”Jim继续说道，整个人缩成一团。“是Pike，当他招我进来的时候……他激我能做到更好。”他的声音破碎不堪。“而现在我辜负了他们两个人。”  
  
“你 _没有辜负他们_ 。”  
  
这突然的声音惊到了他们俩。Spock一开始还没有意识到那是他自己的声音，而Jim从他消沉的意志中回过神来，睁大双眼看着他。  
  
但Spock立刻调整状态，继续说道：“你父亲和Pike将军都是牺牲于战场上，但他们都没能回来。而你做到了。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼，看向别处。“那不是因为我，那是Khan——”  
  
“那是胡扯，Jim。”又一个吃惊的表情，Spock拿回了主动权。“我们唯一能取回Khan血液的原因是因为我追杀他，而我追杀他的原因是因为他杀了你。我这么做不是为了Pike，也不是为了你父亲，我是为了 _你_ 才这么做的。”  
  
他向Jim靠近，伸手抚上Jim的侧脸。“Nyota没有告诉你。”他说，“我本会杀了他，Jim。他从我这里夺走了一切，我 _需要_ 杀了他。我正在用我的拳头将他活活打死的时候，Nyota告诉我我们需要他的血来救活你。”  
  
“你……”Jim眉心皱起，抬起手用自己的手指包覆住Spock的。“天呢，我没想到这么糟。”  
  
Spock摇摇头，将Jim拉近让他们彼此额头相抵。“你 _死了_ 。”他控制不住自己颤抖的声音，低声说，“你死了，而我所知的一切只剩下愤怒。我对于Pike的死没有这种感觉，我对任何人都没有如此强烈的感情。”他咽了咽，“而这是另一件你父亲和Pike没有做到，而你做到的。你使我爱上你，Jim。就我的遗传来说，这对你而言是很罕见的。”  
  
Jim久久没有回应。他们追逐一生的群星此刻犹如一块毯子一样盖住他们头顶终于变得漆黑的天空。Spock却没有注意这些，他的心思都在Jim身上，那柔和的目光，那轻轻吐出的气息蔓延在他们共享的空气中。他不能移开视线。他 _需要_ Jim清楚这一点，清楚Spock会为了他走多远，清楚Spock会乐意牺牲自己，只为换取和Jim更多一点的相伴。  
  
终于，Jim笑了。这个笑很微弱，但这是自昨天和Barrow的交谈之后他看到的第一个笑容，这是Spock一生中见过最迷人的东西。  
  
“拜托不要说什么Pike和你相爱之类的。”Jim开口，“我是说，当然，他长得不差。但天呢，Spock，他快五十——”  
  
“Jim。”Spock唤道，试着让自己的语调有些生气的感觉。不过看着Jim愈发明显的笑容，他认为他的尝试是失败的。  
  
“还有啊， _老天呢_ ，我 _爹_ ？认真的？我知道你有时候挺下流的，但是——”  
  
对于自己正被Jim玩弄的怀疑并没有阻止Spock上前吻住对方。Jim立刻轻笑着加深这个吻，抓住Spock的衣领将他拉近，仿佛他们再次了解对方，熟悉的轮廓和熟悉的味道。他安全的、活生生的在这里。Spock不能所求更多了。  
  
仿佛停止的时间突然被PADD持续不断的哔哔声所打断，提醒Spock有一条接入信号。他不情愿地拉开和Jim的距离，瞄了一眼屏幕——皱眉。“是司令部来的。”  
  
Jim畏缩了一下，Spock捏住他的手。他们迅速调整自己的位置，保持一尺的距离，好让Jim不出现在屏幕上的同时又能看到通讯。Spock按下‘接通’。  
  
屏幕闪了一下出现一个亚洲中年女性的上半身，她严肃的发髻间可见不少花白的发丝。她的眼神锋利，制服整洁无暇，将军的军衔清晰可见。  
  
Spock端正身子，说道，“Wong将军。”  
  
星舰上将Alicia Wong可能是星际舰队中优秀和坚韧品质的最佳传奇。一个在中国贫困尚未消除的偏远山区长大的农村女孩，在四年间一边照顾体弱的母亲和五个年幼的弟妹，一边同时打三份工赚取星舰学院的入学考试费用。她在学院的头两年内和另一家的一家三口住在同一屋檐下，她晚上打工支付自己的书本费和膳食费，当她没办法用微薄的收入维持生计的时候，她不可避免地每周要去一次救济食堂。  
  
四年后她以全班第一的成绩毕业，作为一名少尉在星舰工程部服役两期，期间忍受着来自她舰长不断的贬低——还有不少其他高级军官的——他们歧视她的年龄、性别和人种。但当她终于当上舰长的时候，她证明了自己。她的成就从与众所周知极其排斥外星人的Sini'i签订贸易协定，到调停了Halians与Pme之间长达三个世纪的战争。  
  
当她晋升至少将的时候，一些不满的舰长暗示她可能过于 _情绪化_ ，而不适宜担任这么重要的指挥地位。Wong对此的回应是，亲自带兵在中立区与十五艘克林贡战舰对战，并赢得了胜利。  
  
现在，三十多年过去了，没有人再质疑Wong身为星际舰队官员的能力。事实上，她被任命接替Marcus的职位就是最好的证明。  
  
屏幕上，Wong向他点头致意。“Spock指挥官，抱歉打扰了。我一直试图联系你们的舰长，但是他没有回复他的通讯器。”  
  
Jim不自在地侧侧身。Spock清了清嗓子，“我很抱歉，长官。他现在……稍有不适。”  
  
“我明白了。”不过她的语气听来显然是对此表示质疑。“那么，你能帮我转达一句话吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
Wong点点头。“Barrow已被……调查。彻底调查。有一点我非常肯定，他不会再在司令部的会议室里兴风作浪了。”她叹了一口气，摆了摆她桌子上的东西。“要我说，那个混蛋是罪有应得。任何为了个人荣誉而加入星舰的人都是自找死路。”  
  
Spock表示赞同。Wong再次点头，继续说道：“我们还讨论了Kirk的……情况。”站在他身旁的Jim低下头。Spock停下不自觉想伸手触碰他的想法。  
  
“Kirk今天在模拟室里的表现是……不同寻常的。”Wong说道，“当然可能造成许多人对星舰产生误解。”她顿了顿，身体前倾，似乎是要更加清楚地表达她的下个观点。“但与此同时，他是第一个在这个模拟中破解零生还率的人。我不知道你怎么想的，但对我来说这就是胜利。”  
  
Jim眨眨眼。Spock清了清嗓子，开口说：“舰长一定非常高兴听到这样的评价。”  
  
“我相信他会的。”Wong正了正身子，拂去肩上并不存在的线头。“不过他可别想着还有表扬，这孩子获得了太多鲜花掌声，他或许有一天会滥用它们。”  
  
Jim忍不住地轻哼一声，又快速地抬手捂住嘴巴。谢天谢地，Wong似乎是没有注意到这响声，她继续说：“所以告诉他好好休息，别太为今天的事情自责。就我看来，他狠狠地扳倒了Barrow。”  
  
“明白，长官。”  
  
“很好。”Wong嘴角微微扬起，“顺便一说，Kirk舰长？不要再躲在你大副身后了，过来这边。”  
  
Jim一脸煞白，但还是接过Spock递给他的PADD。“呃，长官，我可以解释——”  
  
“不必了。”Wong脸上是温暖的笑容，“你感觉如何？”  
  
“呃。”Jim咽了咽，“还行，挺好的。”  
  
“是吗，我相信这点。”将军的眼神柔和下来，“你要知道，Kirk……你的做法并没有错。”  
  
Jim叹气，“我认为Barrow可不会同意。”  
  
“我指的可不是这个。”  
  
一阵短暂的沉默。在Wong视线之外的Spock垂下手去触碰他爱人的手腕，Jim抿紧嘴巴，“我明白，长官。”  
  
“事实上，我觉得你并不明白。”Wong看了看旁边，“在我多年的指挥经历中，我失去过许多人，很好的人。他们有自己的生活、家庭和梦想。我记得每个人的脸，Kirk，每一天我都会想起他们。”  
  
Jim没有回答。Wong点点头继续说道：“但这并不意味着我对此感到抱歉。我很抱歉他们牺牲了自己，但我对自己做出的导致他们死亡的决定并不抱歉，因为这些决定最终使得 _其他人_ 能够继续活下去。 _他们_ 回到家，和家人团聚，他们能去实现自己的梦想。每次我失去一条生命，我也拯救了一条生命。做我们这一行的，你必须时刻记住这一点。”  
  
Jim开口，“即使是失去你自己的生命？”  
  
“ _尤其_ 是你自己的。”Wong收紧下巴，“Kirk，你的父亲用他自己的生命换来了你。你用生命拯救了你的船员。这并不意味着你们有什么不同，又或是相似。这只能说明你们都作出了正确的决定。”她身子前倾，目光灼灼。“永远不要对拯救生命感到抱歉，Kirk，不管代价是什么。永不。明白吗？”  
  
她看着Jim。Spock也看着他。Jim深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，慢慢吐气，再睁开双眼。“是的，长官。”  
  
“很好。啊对了，Kirk？”  
  
“什么，长官？”  
  
Wong微笑着说，“Chris会为你骄傲的。你知道的吧？”  
  
Jim的脸上一闪而过许多种情绪：惊讶、悲伤、后悔……最后是，接受。“是……是的，长官。”  
  
“好的。照顾好自己，舰长。Wong结束通讯。”  
  
屏幕暗下。Jim久久盯着漆黑的镜面屏幕，Spock不敢打破这沉默。  
  
又过了很久，Jim抬起头，仰望着头顶的星空。接着他终于看向Spock，眼中闪着轻松和喜悦，最重要的是，内疚已消失得无影无踪。  
  
“那个女人啊。”他摇摇头说道，一边把PADD翻过来，“老天，她肯定会在一年之内抽打整个星际舰队的。”  
  
Spock眨眨眼，“我不认为Wong将军赞成某种古老的肉体惩罚。”  
  
“不是，那是——不用在意。”Jim挥挥手，又深吸一口气。Spock大胆地向前一步，Jim把脑袋搁到Spock的肩上。他整个身体因为疲惫而垂下，仿佛绷紧他的那些细线瞬间被割断了。“糟了，我不该从总部一路走到这里的，明天要付出代价了。”  
  
Spock轻轻回应一声，稍稍调整身子好让自己用手覆住Jim柔软的发丝。“根据今天所发生的事情，我相信你的同事们会理解你取消明天的会议的。”  
  
“你开玩笑吧？Scotty为了那些新型复制机规格已经缠了我 _几个星期_ 了。如果我取消的话，我想他可能又要提辞职了，然后当我要求Chekov去接替的时候，那孩子会心脏病发作的，再然后他可怕的俄罗斯家族会为他报仇，朝美国发射核武器，战争打响，地球毁灭。”  
  
Spock发出一声闷笑。“看到你仍旧保持人类夸张的谬误推理让人安心。”  
  
“闭嘴，我是认真的。我 _见过_ Chekov妈妈放在地下室的弹头。”  
  
“确实。”可悲的是，Spock真的相信他。他们……或许是有幸在上次企业号的离岸休假时见到了Chekov庞大的家族。“那么，也许你早一些休息会是比较明智的，这样你可以为明天的会议做好充分的休息。”  
  
“没错。”Jim打着哈欠，但完全没有起身的意思。说起来他倒是贴得更近了，双眼阖上，懒洋洋地用鼻子贴住Spock的颈侧。“就一会，好吗？”  
  
即使他们现在身处公共场合，即使任何人都可能走过而看到并询问他们，Spock只是轻声应答，“好的，Jim。”他伸手抱紧他的爱人。  
  
他们得到一个暂缓的机会，这一次是两个人一起。太阳仍会在第二天升起。  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
